Naruto of The Thirteenth Order
by HeavyJ15
Summary: Because of a mistake in the Kyuubis seal, Organization 13(minus Roxas)are sealed in Naruto. Years later During the sealing a stranger to the ninja world saves Naruto from a mob. Watch as Naruto becomes strong and works towards his goal of becoming Hokage. Major Civilian Council Bashing/Sakura Bashing/Redeemed Itachi Pairings:Naruto/Xion Sauske/Namine Sorry if my summary sucks.


**Hello I am here with my newest story Naruto:Power of the Thirteenth Order.**

**I have high hopes for this story. Read the summary for more info. Also I will be using both the English and Japanese names for the techniques so sorry for those who are confused.  
**

**Also I know I haven't updated Sucked Into The Dragon Ball Z World Rewritten in several months and I will begin finishing up the next chapter for that story once this is up.**

**Now for the Disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing here though I wish I did.**

**Konohagakure**

**October, 10th**

**Narrative POV**

The kyuubi no yoko is a mythical being of massive destruction that is nearly invincible. A fire blazed as the strongest village Konohagakure otherwise known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves is attacked by the Kyuubi no Yoko as it caused mass destruction in its wake as the shinobi fought valiantly but to no avail.

But then in a puff of smoke their salvation appeared. Atop the toad boss Gamabunta stood a tall man with a white cloak with fire around the hem with sun-kissed blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. It was Minato Namikaze the Legendary Yellow Flash of Konoha and in his arms was his only son and heir to the Uzamaki and Namikaze Clans Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze son of Minato and Kushina. As Minato regretfully began to prepare to seal the beast in Naruto something unbelievable was about to happen.

**Meanwhile In Some Unknown Void**

**Xemnas POV**

After I'd been blasted through the chest with a beam of light coming from a keyblade held by both Riku and Sora I expected my existence(or Non-Existence) to end. But I find myself in a black void. I began walking for god knows how long. I suddenly heard a familiar yell of anger. I ran to the source and sweat dropped at what I saw.

The other organization members minus Roxas(and Xion but like they can remember)playing Poker. "Pay up." Larxene said smirking to a sulking Marluxia."Where are we?" I asked. "I have no clue." said Zexion who usually would have an answer. "The genius has no answer who would have guessed." Axel said. "Hey look!" Larxene said pointing to a spot in the distance as we saw a red ominous light. Suddenly the void began shaking as we're propelled towards the light and we closed our eyes as to not be blinded.

**Konohagakure**

**Minato POV**

As I finished the preparations a tear fell from my eye. "Son I am sorry of what I am about to do." I said kissing my son on the forehead. "**SHIKI FUJIN!"** I yelled as the Shinigami itself appeared and plunged its hand into my stomach taking my soul as it then began sucking the kyuubi's energy as I sealed half in me and half in Naruto. Just then a hole opened in the sky as 12 people fell from the sky and turned into black orbs and flew into the seal and I could only wonder of who those people were.

It's job done the Shinigami left and I only had a couple of minutes left. Hiruzen arrived and looked horrified. "Look after Naruto and Kushina." I said and handed the 3rd Hokage my son. "Make sure he's as a hero." I said. No sooner than I said that did my body collapse and everything go black.

**Hiruzen POV**

"_How could this happen."_ I thought standing in the hokage tower overlooking the village. I looked down at Naruto. Kakashi then walked in and his face mask was in shambles as I could see freshly dried tears. "How is Kushina?" I asked my voice weak. "She is in a coma from the Kyuubi being extracted though the doctors were able to save her but this will most likely be a long-term coma." Kakashi said. "Hide her she will be likely hunted after I release the info that Naruto is the Kyuubi's Jinchurki." I said. "Are you sure that's wise you know how the people will react." a wide-eyed Kakashi said.

"If I don't and the council finds out Danzo will claim me secretive to the council and then take my place as Hokage, and I barely managed to grab the seat from his hands." I said as I was seething at how Danzo tried to hurry and take place as Hokage during the fight. I sighed. "Let's go to the council meeting it's about to start." I said sighing as I was too old for this as I rocked Naruto in my arms who was sleeping soundly having no idea of what was to come.

**Konoha Council Room**

I was sitting quietly listening to the Civilian and Shinobi Council bicker after I released the info of Narrator's status. "WE MUST KILL THE DEMON BEFORE IT TAKES OVER IT IS WHAT THE YONDAIME WOULD WANT!" a pink haired banshee bitch named Sayuya screeched as that made me snap. "WE WILL NOT KILL THE BOY!" I said smashing my hands down and destroying the table in front of me and unleashing my killer intent as she shit herself.

"Yeah besides he is just a boy and even if we did kill him it would just unleash the beast." Hiashi Hyuuga said actually using logic unlike the civilians. "BUT THE DEMON WILL TERRORIZE US!" a fat merchant yelled. "How can an innocent little infant terrorize you idiotic excuse of a living being." Fugaku yelled in anger shocking everyone at the usual stoic Uchiha. I smiled since I was one of the few people who knew Minato had been Fugaku's best friend and rival. Little did we know something was happening inside the seal of young Naruto.

**Inside Narutos Seal**

**Xemnas POV**

Me and the other 11 members of the Organization were walking down the endless walk ways of the seal we were in. Zexion had been the one to find out we we're sealed since the corridors of darkness wouldn't work. The only question was what were we sealed in? We soon came into a large room with a huge cage with the Kanji for seal on it. Two giant red slitted eye open.

"It's been many years since I saw one of your kind and your more powerful than the rest aren't you?" the gigantic being asked. I could barely breathe as the beast radiated strength on a celestial scale. "What are we in?" Axel asked his voice cracking from the intense pressure of the beasts power. "In the body of a new-born baby." the beast said and our eyes widened. This was degrading! The 12 most powerful nobodies trapped in body of a baby! "How were we sealed?" I asked but cursed as that was the wrong thing to say as the beast snapped.

"DAMN YOU YONDAIME HOKAGE!" the beast roared as the corridors shook from the rage. "Calm down before you kill us!" Saix yelled as Axel hugged Larxene tightly in fear(as Larxene began blushing). For some reason that stopped the beasts rant. Maybe being isolated with nothing but a baby made him mad. Besides if you were going to suffer why not have someone suffer with you so you feel better about it. The beast sighed and fires lit as we got a view of the beast. It was a colossal nine tailed fox. "Anything you want to do?" Kyuubi said bored putting its head on its paws lying down. How about Poker Luxord said taking out cards. Everyone groaned.

**6 years later**

**Narrative POV**

Today was the day of the Kyuubi Festival to celebrate the defeat of the Kyuubi. What not many outside the village knew was that on this day many people hunted down a small boy and beat him as close to death as one could get without actually being there.

**Naruto POV**

I ran as fast as my legs could take me as my face is stained with tears. "DIE DEMON!" a villager roared and threw a kunai that I ducked under as years of being chased as given me fast reflexes. I began running through alleys but paled when I met a dead-end and turned around in fear and curled up in a ball as the beating began. I cried out for someone to help. "NOONE WILL HELP YOU DEMON NOW DIE!" a villager yelled smashing a bottle over my head as I screamed in pain.

**Several Blocks Away**

**Several Minutes Before Naruto's Beating**

**Xion POV**

I groaned standing up and clutched a wall as my head was dizzy. How was I here? I was supposed to be absorbed by Roxas. My eyes widened when I sensed 12 members of the Organization. Did Sora somehow to lose to them after being awakened? I tried to walk forward but fell down. I looked at myself and almost screamed in shock at the fact I looked 6 years old though I still had my black hair and blue eyes and my skin color. My eyes widened when I realized I was no longer made up of memories!

I suddenly heard a scream of pain and a cry for help seconds after the scream and I opened a Corridor of Darkness and appeared on the roof of a building overlooking an alley. I looked down and what I saw made me see red. How could they do that to a little boy I thought seething ignoring the fact he looked as old as me though I wasn't malnourished. My eyes widened when I saw a man lift a katana in an angle that would decapitate the boy. I snapped as Kingdom Key appeared in my hand and I jumped down and lunged at the man.

**Naruto POV**

I cowered as the man swung his sword. "DIE DEMON!" he screamed and I closed my eyes awaiting the pain but it never came. My eyes opened and soon after widened to epic proportions. A black-haired girl in a black cloak had caught the sword in one hand and impaled the man with a giant key she was holding in the other. The man fell down dead, and the girl ran over to me and picked me up and put me over her shoulder as I blushed. "GIVE US THE DEMON HE NEEDS TO DIE!" a villager screamed as I winced.

"He is no demon he is an innocent boy you have tortured nearly to the point of death." the girl said as my eyes welled up with tears of happiness at the fact someone cared. A black portal opened as the girl jumped through with me. The next thing I knew I was at the top of a building several blocks away. I was beginning to lose consciousness. "Where do I bring you?" she asked soothingly sitting me down as I weakly pointed to the Hokage tower. I then fell forward into her arms as everything went black.

**Hiruzen POV**

I sighed and tossed several petitions for Naruto's execution into the garbage and continued with the paperwork. I was shocked when a seething Kakashi came in dragging two other Jonin who looked like they were going to piss themselves and by the smell probably already did. "What happened?" I asked.

"Well while I was watching Naruto these two attacked me from behind knocking me out and then proceeded to gather a mob to attack Naruto while even going as far as to arm the civilians with proper ninja weaponry." Kakashi growled. "WHAT!" I screamed destroying my desk in a rare fit of rage as the two ninja cowered. "We were helping kill the demon!" one said and then smiled acting like that would save him as the other one that actually had brains looked at him in horror.

"Anbu send these two to Anko and Ibiki and tell them they can do whatever they want to them." I said as the two paled greatly as two anbu took the away. I was about to head out to find Naruto when a panicking black-haired girl came in holding a bleeding Naruto. "He needs help!" she yelled and me and Kakashi were shocked to see someone help Naruto. My eyes widened at the wounds as many of them looked fatal. Kakashi picked up Naruto and did a Shunshin to the hospital as I prayed it wasn't too late.

**Well that's the end of chapter 1. The next chapter will have Naruto meeting the organization members and Kyuubi. Also before anyone asks Roxas and the other characters will appear but not for a bit. The main pairing will be Naruto/Xion and Sauske/Namine. I will have more pairings for other characters but these two are the only ones that are absolute from now on. **

**Send me ideas for other pairings but under no circumstances whatsoever will there be YAOI or YURI. Also I noticed there was a lot of yelling and I am sorry for the rapid change of POV's. If you have questions ask and I will answer to the best of my ability in the next chapter. Also tell me if you see any bad grammar since I sometimes have problems with that.R&R. HeavyJ15 Out.**


End file.
